UV- and radiation-curable systems have become commercially important in traditional applications such as coatings, inks, adhesives and composites due to public concern about the effect of organic vapor emissions on the environment. Such systems typically produce very low emissions, because solvents are not required in formulations and because polymerizations proceed to high conversions. Epoxy monomers are the materials of choice in many UV- and radiation- curable applications because of their excellent chemical resistance and excellent mechanical properties. Cycloaliphatic epoxy monomers undergo the most rapid curing of any type of epoxy monomer. However, the cure speed of even these monomers is insufficient for many high speed production processes. There is, therefore, a need to develop new epoxy monomers which can cure at higher rates.